


The Way We Move

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Such a tease, Cas." Teeth nipped at his ear and he tilted his head to expose his neck in response. Even if the little marks Dean left didn't stay, Castiel loved letting Dean mark him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Move

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble that I'd sent to a friend's askbox in a smut spam. I blame it all on Kripke

Dean pulled Cas into his lap, the angel starting a bit in surprise. He wasn't so used to Dean being aggressive in such a way. For the longest time he wasn't even sure Dean felt the same way. But it seemed once they found out it was mutual all they did was sit close together. Dean moved Cas so he could straddle him, rolling his hips up with a little chuckle when the angel moaned. He was still new to it all, so it didn't take much to arouse him, but Dean never ceased. Lips ghosted his jaw line, pressing insistently against the skin of his vessel. He could feel his arousal growing, Dean was already hard. He pushed down, rolling his hips like Dean had the first time Dean was inside of him. Dean's fingers gripped tighter around his hips.

"Such a tease, Cas." Teeth nipped at his ear and he tilted his head to expose his neck in response. Even if the little marks Dean left didn't stay, Castiel loved letting Dean mark him. He melted into the hunter's embrace, pressing flush against him.

Dean took the opportunity to pull him closer, grunting and groaning in approval as they found a rhythm that worked. They kissed, all teeth and tongue while they pushed against each other. Castiel had to try and keep his power in check. The first orgasm Dean had given him, a hand-job while he sat in front of Dean with both of them facing a hotel mirror, he'd taken power out in half the city they were in. But Dean's body was a work of divine perfection and it couldn't be helped if lost control.

He pushed Dean further into the cushions of the couch they shared, his hips moving jaggedly and a heat building in him that he was quickly growing to love as much as he loved that Dean inspired it.

"Please, Dean." He panted against Dean's skin, loving the smell of salt and human. Dean was his human and his smell was perfect. Dean grinned and undid his pants, reaching in and pulling him out.

"I got you, Angel." His skin was warm as he jerked Castiel off.

Cas tried to stay calm, but he was fighting a losing battle. He thrust into Dean's hand, moaning and begging him breathlessly for more. More of what he didn't know, just more of whatever feeling was building. Dean chuckled and let go, Castiel almost growling, to slick his hand with a bit of lube he always kept pocketed before continuing on. Cas almost yelled, instead gritting his teeth and snapping the wood in the back of the couch with one hand. A continuous chant of _yes_ and _Dean_ littered the air. He was almost there.

Dean nipped his jaw. "Come for me, sweetheart, I got you, just let go."

Castiel did as asked, his mouth open in a silent cry that quickly became a shout as Dean's hand was coated in his release. He could feel Dean holding him up from falling, his entire body having gone slack to give in to the pleasure that washed through it. He slumped against Dean, moaning as the hunter pulled himself out and began to pleasure himself with remnants of Castiel still on his hand. He wished he could help.

Dean's mouth was on his ear and neck, licking and kissing. His lips brushed the shell of Cas' ear.

"See what you do to me?" A groan warmed his skin, the breath hot and moist against his flushed skin. "Your body always feels so good, love watching you come undone, Cas."

Dean's hand moved faster, almost becoming a blur as it worked. Castiel slowly lifted a finger to touch the leaking slit, Dean bucking against him and moaning with a smile. A few seconds later he came, chanting Cas' name.


End file.
